


To Paint or Not to Paint

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [113]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Nail Polish Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Henry has a question, Daisy is happy to answer.





	To Paint or Not to Paint

**Author's Note:**

> For National Nail Polish Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-nail-polish-day-june-1/

“Daisy?” Henry stood in the doorway of his older sister’s room, hesitant enough that she immediately stopped what she was doing and turned her full attention to her brother.

“What’s up, bud?” she asked.

“I...I was wondering if you could paint my nails, like you do Eliza’s sometimes?”

“Of course,” Daisy said, clearing off her bed enough for them both to sit on, gesturing for him to sit before grabbing her box of nail polishes from her vanity. “Have a specific color in mind?”

Henry shrugged, looking only the slightest bit less uncomfortable. “I want something pretty,” he whispered.

“I can do that,” she said, sitting next to him with the box. “You okay?”

“Do you think it makes me a girl for wanting to wear nail polish?” Henry asked after a moment.

“Are you a girl?” Daisy asked, “In your heart of hearts, are you a girl, or are you a boy?”

“I’m a boy,” Henry said, the firmest thing he’d said since he’d entered the room.

“Then nothing can make you a girl,” she told him. “Do you still want me to do your nails?”

“Yes,” Henry said firmly, holding out his hands when Daisy gestured for them. “I want purple.”

“I can do that,” Daisy said, pulling out several different purples and letting Henry chose the shade he wanted before beginning to paint.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
